


Pillow Queen

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dragon Swan Queen Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma and Regina have invited Maleficent over to watch a movie. Emma and Mal want to use Regina as a pillow.





	Pillow Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



"I am not a pillow," Regina exclaimed. Emma looked a bit wounded and Maleficent just shrugged her shoulders. "Do I look like a pillow to you?"

"You always let me lay my head on your lap when we watch movies and it's so nice and comfy and Mal has told me that you two did that in the Enchanted Forest when stargazing. So I just thought... forget about it. I'm sorry," Emma said, embarrassed now.

Mal sat down at the far end of the couch, perfectly fine with the situation, but Emma looked like she wanted to run. This wasn't going according to plan, and she had made this awkward.

"Emma, it's fine. Yes, we did that with Mal, but it was a lifetime ago. I didn't know you knew about that," Regina said. She hadn't realized Emma being good friends with Mal would mean they talked about her. "I don't really mind, if you are both sure that that's what you want?" This time Regina looked directly at Maleficent.

"I miss you sometimes," Maleficent said bluntly. "Just to be close to you."

Regina smiled. In a way she felt blessed with her two blondes - both adorable and awkward in their own way.

"So be it." Regina sat down on the couch, Mal on her right side and Emma on her left. Emma curled on Regina's side immediately, but Mal hesitated.

"Are you certain, little queen?"

Regina grinned at the old nickname.

"I am. I'm sorry I snapped, I was caught off guard."

Emma squeezed Regina's knee, while Mal settled on Regina's other side.

And so they stayed until the movie was long over. Regina in the middle, with two blonde heads on her lap, her hands gently stroking their hair. Both of them had fallen asleep during the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DSQ / "Do I look like a pillow to you?"
> 
> Title courtesy of @angstbot.


End file.
